


Comfort

by kijikun



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric finds her mourning alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Act 2.

It kills Varric a little seeing Hawke sitting there staring blankly ahead.

She looks -- defeated.

There's a slump to her shoulders that wasn't even there when it was a race against time to get her sister to the Wardens.

Andraste's ass where was blondie? He'd though Anders would be here comforting her. If Hawke were his woman she wouldn't be morning alone --

He shoves down the thing that is absolutely not jealously and walks into the room.

"Hawke," he says simply.

She doesn't look over, her eyes still fixed straight ahead. Go away, her body says.

But he's damn sure that's the worst thing he could do.

"Yeah, not leaving sweetheart," he tells her, walking over to the bed.

Her eyes flicker towards him. Dry.

Varric puts his hand over hers.

Hawke flinches like she's been struck but doesn't pull her hand away. "She's dead."

"I know."

"I failed her," Hawke's voice cracks. "I should have --"

"Hey, now, none of that. You didn't fail her. This wasn't your fault, sweetheart. You did more than most children would have," Varric tells her. Cold comfort but it's the truth. He refuses to let her hate herself because of some lunatic mage.

Hawke shakes her head. "Varric -" her voice cracks again and her shoulders start to shake.

"Just let it out, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

Hawke bends her head over his and cries.

If that bastard wasn't already dead Varric could have killed him slowly for making Hawke cry. And he and Anders were going to have words.

"I'm not going anywhere, Marian."


End file.
